


Quicksilver

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Silverfox Greg, You do not have permission to post to another site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg's hair makes him feel old, but Mycroft disagrees.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Flufftober Mystrade 2020. This is only short. You could say I'm going for quality rather than quantity with this one.

Mycroft adores his Gregory's hair. The pepper and salt of it blurs into silver, of a tone that Mycroft equates with the matt grey sheen of mercury. The short strands under his fingers are soft to the touch, and Mycroft delights in stroking the short fuzz at his lover's nape. Scrunching that hair carefully into his fingers, he can make his lover gasp and moan. Smoothed under a comb, it gives Gregory an air of gravitas and suave assurance. In Myroft’s opinion, he could put some of the MPs he deals with on a daily basis to shame. 

Mycroft likes Gregory's hair when it is tousled with sleep, but he loves it best after particularly enthusiastic sex. Dishevelled, Gregory always manages to look rakishly handsome, and Mycroft is eternally glad that those chocolate eyes set their sights on him. However, Mycroft also knows that Greg has a poor opinion of his own hair, having taken after his father by going prematurely grey in his thirties. He thinks it made him look old, despite Mycroft’s consideration that it does nothing to diminish his boyish charm. Mycroft has spent many hours convincing the man not to dye away the **quicksilver** strands that are his absolute favourite thing to run his fingers through. Greg always relents, providing that Mycroft reassure him of the reason why he ought to remain grey. For Mycroft that is the easiest thing in the world, although he does wonder sometimes if Gregory is deliberately threatening to dye it, just so Mycroft will dissuade him in the nicest way possible.


End file.
